1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus, an image formation method, an image formation program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of preventing plugging by toner, a component of developer that is supplied from a toner holder to a development unit of an image formation apparatus, of a toner supply roller is proposed. For example, the method gives vibration to the toner supply roller at predetermined intervals by a vibrating unit that is arranged adjacent to a shaft that supports the toner supply roller or an outside surface of the toner supply roller (for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] JPA 11-84872
However, the conventional method has the problem that the vibrator unit is required to include an expensive component such as a piezo-electric vibrator (such as crystal), a porcelain vibrator (such as one using barium titanate), or a magnetostrictive vibrator (such as a ferrite). Further, in order to protect the expensive vibrator, the configuration tends to be complicated, adding further costs.